Vyond Pictures
West Virginia State Police Statement/Notice Public statement on Parkersburg, WV "incident" on December 22nd. (Which was actually not Ryan.) Pstatement1.png pstatement2.png pstatement3.png Introduction Note by the "creator": This is a dream logo, you cannot see it in real life! Background: GoAnimate Pictures was a movie company making movies made by GoAnimate, and also distributes prints from various movie companies throughout the country. It was founded in 1912 and was headquartered in San Diego, CA. They released their first movie (after 73 years in the making), The Guy Who Got Shot, in 1985. Since the folding of Business Friendly Studios in 2006, as well as a resignation from the said company, they now started to make their own TV shows. During the early 2000's, a limited number of Cheri Pictures movies listed GoAnimate Home Video to be its distributor. The sales had turned out very well, and all statistics were popular for Cheri and GoAnimate. It had gotten up to the point that the company asked one of its soul companies, Pretty Girl Enterprises to be its distributor. Starting in 2012, most of their movies and TV shows were distributed via TimeWarner. In late 1993, the producer of Sara, David Gorine, created the famous GoAnimate characters that GoAnimate Pictures used from the 90s, half of the 2010's, and 2013 to now, and served as mascots officially in 1999. Gorine named the characters Eric, Brian, Kate and Mrs. Read by the time the characters were created. The characters were voiced by David Gorine and Sara Jane Sherman in pre-2010, then Louis Beckler and Jackie Breddinsch in 2010-2013, and finally, Mike Brandon and Sarah Runoome in 2013 to now. Anyways, on April 23, 2012, Disney wanted to put their shows on GoAnimate networks, which GoAnimate accepted to do. Disney has a joint venture with Viacom, that produces all Nickelodeon shows. Viacom also allows Disney to show Nickelodeon shows on the GoAnimate Network and the Go!Animate Channel. But, as of April 2, 2017, Comcast bought GoAnimate after TimeWarner agreed to the company to sell GoAnimate for US$5,000,000 after Comcast was threatened to be bought out by CBS. However, In 2016, Comcast was bought and folded into the International Family Entertainment, however, NBC still exists as a major television network. On September 4, 2017, Comcast repurchased itself, eventually bringing back Comcast to when it was in 2016 by making an agreement with TimeWarner that Tori Net would be a joint venture between the two large companies.' ' The characters even have their own show called Comedy World, on The Go!Animate Channel. The cute little ditty from logo 6 is so popular that it's used in logos with Eric in it. It is known as "Eric's Ditty". On January 1, 2017, GoAnimate Pictures will be celebrating a special 105th-anniversary with a new logo. In 2016, GoAnimate Pictures purchased the post-1983 Video-magic library. GoAnimate Pictures (First Era) 1st Logo (1985-2011) Logo: On a black background, we see three pieces of paper layered on top of each other with a stickguy figure running, flying from the top of the screen. The words "Go!Animate" wiggle in from the right and settle into place. The words "Produced by" fade in above. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None. In some movies, it's the closing of the movie. Availability: Rare. First seen on The Guy Who Got Shot. Scare Factor: None to medium. Depends on what you think of the music/silence. 2nd Logo (1991- ) Nickname: "The In-credit Logo", "The Boring GoAnimate Logo", "Where's Eric?" Logo: This is not a logo, just an in-credit text, reading: PRETTY GIRL ENTERPRISES AND GOANIMATE PICTURES PRESENT for the start of movies, and A GOANIMATE/PRETTY GIRL PICTURE © (year, in Roman numerals) for the end of movies. Later Variants: *Starting in 1994, the logo was replaced with "In Association With GoAnimate Pictures". *From 2006 to 2010, the logo was replaced with "GoAnimate Studios". FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Could they at least put more effort into this one? Music/Sounds: The opening of the movie, or none. Availability: Current. First seen on movies that are distributed by Pretty Girl Enterprises from 1991-1994. The movie "B.O.O.M.", the first movie to use this logo, was plastered with the 2006 logo on reruns and the DVD release. In-credits still use this logo. Scare Factor: None. It's harmless. You just don't like it like this. Even if one person comes to your house and decides to watch a movie from this time, they will just laugh at this logo. Things are only to get worse from here on out... 3rd Logo (1994-2000, March 9, 2018) Snapshot 50.png Screen (1).jpg Screen(1).jpg Nicknames: "Comedy World Characters", "Eric Can Dance?" Logo: We see, on a black background, the Night Vision Goggles (or rarely, fireworks) effect. It then disappears, and then Eric, Brian, Kate and Mrs. Read slide from all 4 sides of the screen. Then Eric slides in, followed by Brian, Kate, and Mrs. Read. Then we see them dancing in the center of the screen, with GOANIMATE PICTURES above them, and a byline in a box below them as well. Bylines: *(1994-1996, March 9, 2018) A News Corporation Company *(1996-2000) A Tori Net Company Variants: *There is another version where the effect and the 4 characters slide in are cut out, And it just starts with Eric sliding in. Also in this version, the box with the byline is white instead of green. *There is an alternate version where the logo is off-center and the text is in a different font. *In Italian GoAnimate prints of "The Land Before Time" from 1997-2000, Eric, Brain, Kate and Mrs. Read are replaced with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Petrie. This variant is ultra rare, as it was plastered with the 5th logo in 2000 onwards. Only one copy with this logo exists, and it's not very easy to find. *At the end of The Story of GoAnimate Pictures, Network and Television, the logo is still. FX/SX: Characters dancing. Music/Sounds: A remix of the ABC jingle from the 2000's. May have the opening theme play over it. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Comedy World: The Movie and the sequel to The Brian Movie, it's silent. It was believed to be an error. *At the end of The Story of GoAnimate Pictures, Network and Television, the closing of the movie. Availability: You may think it's common, but it's actually extremely rare. The last movie you possibly know that has this logo is Sara, which last aired with this logo on TV on February 23, 2001. It can also be seen on the "GoAnimate Archives" channel but, expect the Warner Bros. Pictures logo before it. Also seen on The Story of GoAnimate Pictures, Network and Television released on March 9, 2018. Scare Factor: Minimal for the opening theme. For the music, it's low to high. It might get into some, especially people who don't like loud music. For the silent version, it's low, and you may expect a sudden noise to scare you. One for all, it's an absolute eyesore for people who don't like black backgrounds. 4th Logo (1997-2014) Nickname: "Eric Can Dance? II" Logo: A still variant of the 1st logo, but the text is moved to below the characters and in a different font. Trivia: This logo was made coinciding with the start of GoAnimate's TV distribution, even though they haven't already made shows yet. Bylines: *(1997-2012) A Tori Net Company *(2006-2012) A GoAnimate Kids Channel Company (for educational shows) *(2012-2014) A TimeWarner Company *This variant is byline-less on Camp Dubziz and Uh Oh! Variant: From 2006 to 2010, the text read "GOANIMATE STUDIOS". Music/Sounds: Silent or the end theme of the show, but only 2 times a shortened version of the previous logo's music plays. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on the GoAnimate original premieres of "Camp Dubziz", "Road Rash", "The Sara Show", and "Uh-Oh!". two days after this logo made its debut. Also seen on shows distributed by the company. It can also be seen on the "GoAnimate Archives" channel but, just like the last logo, expect the Warner Bros. Pictures logo before it. Extinct for the variant with blue text. Scare Factor: Medium to high. It's even worse than the previous logo. It just looks ugly. The silence doesn't help at all, but it's tamer with the end theme. 5th Logo (2000-2003) Screen (2).jpg Screen (2.1).jpg Nickname: "Eric Clones" Logo: On a blue background, we see two Erics dancing, with GOANIMATE PICTURES between them. Variants: *Starting in 2001, there is a byline reading "A TORI NET COMPANY". *There is an animated version, the two Erics fly across the screen and the text fades in below. *On That Sinking Feeling, the background is grey and the text is yellow. This was quickly plastered by logo 12 on reruns and the re-released movie. The original DVD has this logo intact with the byline reading "A TIMEWARNER COMPANY". Trailer Variants: In the end, a scape door appears. after a second, it disappears, revealing the logo again, but the text is replaced by one of these: *Coming Soon to a Theater Near You *Coming to Rental Stores (The UK only) *Coming Soon to own on DVD and Video *Now on Video *Now on DVD *Feature Presentation Music/Sounds: Silent. May have the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Has rare written all over it. Expect this with closing music. Was intact on Bright Idea when it was released on video by Artisan Entertainment. It can also be seen on the "GoAnimate Archives" channel but... you know, I think you've already gotten the point. No need to say this anymore. Scare Factor: None. It's much tamer than the previous 2 logos. 6th Logo (late 2000/early 2001-2003, 2010-2014) Screen (2.3).jpg Screen (2.4).jpg screencamping.jpg screen2012.jpg Nicknames: "Eric", "Little Eric, Big Brian" Logo: In a bedroom, we see a small Eric. A few seconds later, a large Brian appears. We then see the text GOANIMATE PICTURES. Variants: *On adult movies, the characters are bleeding. *On Eric's Minigame Central for Nintendo GameCube, the logo is still, and only GoAnimate is above. The title music plays. *On Eric's Camping Trip, Eric and Brian are in the night sky and there is a spotlight casting over them. *On 2010-2014 episodes of Orange Puff, the characters are in a redesigned bedroom. Also, from 2012 to 2014, there is the byline reading "A TimeWarner Company." Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a cute little ditty. (a.k.a. Eric's Ditty) Availability: No longer current. Can be seen on shows from the era. Was also seen on Chef Eric and Orange Puff. Scare Factor: Medium for the normal versions. Low for the one with the blood. Luckily, this version has been plastered with the next logo. The cells are repainted on Orange Puff. 7th Logo (2003-2006, 2013-2015) Goanimate 2.png Ljl.png screen(7).jpg Nicknames: "Where's Eric? II", "GoAnimate Filmreel" Logo: On a white background, a film reel fades in with characters from various themes on it. Until the reel disappears, A GoAnimate logo pans in from the right. As this happens, the background fades to black. The text P I C T U R E S fades in. Byline: A byline "A GoAnimate/Cayby J Company" fades in below in 2006. Variant: There is a very rare version in movies from 2013-15, where the logo is still, the logo is tiny, and P I C T U R E S is replaced with the TimeWarner byline. Music/Sounds: The film reel rolling, and a choir sound when the GoAnimate logo appears, and an explosion when P I C T U R E S fades in. Availability: No longer current. Same as logos 1 and 3. Scare Factor: Medium. GoAnimate Studios Background: This was the subsidiary of GoAnimate Pictures to produce live-action films and live-action/animated-hybrid films.Their biggest hit was GoAnimate: The Movie in 2006. 1st Logo (1985-2016, 2017) Goanimate 3.png Screen (2.5).jpg Screen (2.6).jpg screen(8).jpg gostva.png Nicknames: "The Logo That Appears Before Toy Stealing", "Eric Tripping", "Poor Eric", "The Variants Logos". Logo: A Go! zooms in and then zooms out to reveal Animate next to it. Then STUDIOS fades in. Then Eric comes down from the top and lands on the m. He then trips from the I and lands on the D in STUDIOS. Variants: * On Cat Wars: The Series, the logo is still and over the credits. * On The Baby Moves, There is a baby instead of Eric. * On Orange Puff, Eric trips from the n instead of i. * On Building Something, Eric is gone. Plus, the exclamation mark is replaced with, surprisingly, a vertical brick. * There is a short version where the logo formation is taken out. This is usually shown at the end of TV shows. * A nighttime version exists on the canceled pilot Sneaky and the Alley Cats. * From July 21, 2010-August 17, 2016, where "STUDIOS" is replaced with "PICTURES". * A shorter version exists with no exclamation mark and newer footage of Eric tripping. Music/Sounds: A sound depending on what movement it is. May have the opening theme over it, or the end theme overlapping everything. Availability: No longer current. It was first seen on "The Guy Who Got Shot". "The Eric Show" and "Orange Puff" airs on Go!Kids, so you can see it. Blocks and networks like FOX Secret Slumber Party, CBS Dream Team, and Discovery Family keep this logo intact. Also seen on 2006-2012 episodes of Chef Eric and 2006-2016 episodes of The Sara Show. Trivia: This logo recycles animation from the first episode of Comedy World in 2006. The cells are repainted and placed on a different background on Orange Puff. Scare Factor: Same as logo 4. 2nd Logo (2006-2013) Nickname: "Dark Characters". Logo: On a light black background that looks rusted and a vignette, we see many different characters from different GoAnimate themes. The words "created with" fades in. Then the GoAnimate logo swooshes in from the left very fast. Then the words "easily make animations exactly the way you want." fades in below. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current. Scare Factor: Low to medium. 3rd Logo (2013- ) Nicknames: "The Characters Running", "Business People", "Business Friendly Takeover" Logo: On a blue background, we see an orange O. Then we suddenly see lots of Business Friendly characters run into it, then the background changes to a speedup-like background as the O zooms out. Then, the words "Animate" comes in from the right. The background changes to a solid blue. A mouse then appears and goes off screen, and puts an orange G to the left of the O and sets it into place, forming the GoAnimate logo. The logo zooms out, and "STUDIOS" fades in below. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Current. Seen on movies made at that time. Scare Factor: None; you'll just be annoyed at how many times you've seen it. GoAnimate Pictures (Second Era) 8th Logo (2010-2014) Screen (4).jpg Screen (3).jpg screen(9).jpg Nicknames: "Warner Bros. Theme", "GoAnimate, Woo-Hoo, This Is My Place", "Eric Can Dance? III". Logo: On an orange background, we zoom out to see the same characters as the 2nd logo. We see the text GOANIMATE PICTURES. Variants: *Early years (2010-2011) have the logo zoomed in. The standard version was introduced in 2012. *Sometimes, this logo would have copyright on the bottom. *On Michael's Trip, the logo is still. *On Disney Co-productions, the text IN ASSOCIATION WITH is seen below the logo. *The pilot of The Good Builder had the logo is off-center due to tape distortion. *A shorter version exists on television shows. *The logo is cut short (even shorter than the shorter one) on the failed pilot called One of Us Can Save Kids. FX/SFX: Characters Dancing II. Music/Sounds: Same as the Warner Bros. logo used at that time. Music/Sounds Variants: *The zoomed in version have Eric saying "GoAnimate! Woohoo, this is my place!" *On one rerun of The Sara Show, the logo has the GoAnimate Studios music due to sloppy editing. Availability: No longer current. Can be seen on shows and movies of the era (such as One Sister and a Baby). Scare Factor: Low. The early version is Medium. 9th Logo (September 17, 2011-May 17, 2013) By this time, the Tori Net company had been mostly discontinued when they are bought from TimeWarner, which kept the GOANIMATE PICTURES name.' ' Untitled (2).png Untitled (3).png ceovonyeofgopi.png goanimateCHRISTMAS.png Ljl.png Untitled.png Untitled_(5).png halloweengoanimate.png Nicknames: "Celebration", "100 Years", "Special Logo" Logo: On a city with a banner reading "GoAnimate Pictures 100th Anniversary" We see many GoAnimate characters. Fireworks are popping. The gold cloud zooms in to reveal a gold background and zooms to see the same characters as logos 1, 2 and 6. The Hand slide zooms to text 100th Anniversary and A TimeWarner byline below that. Variants: * There is a version where some characters are gone. One movie is "Sara 3". * On movies released from September 17 to December 31, 2011, There is a version where "100th Anniversary" is gone. The byline is smaller in this variant. Look for this variant on "Comedy Goes Wild". * On movies released from January 1 to May 17, 2013, There is a version where "Celebrating Over 100 Years" is seen above the text. It is in a darker shade than usual, due to film detonation or a mistake at GoAnimate Studios. *There is an extremely rare variant on an episode of Comedy World where above GoAnimate Pictures it says, "CELEBRATING THE WORLD NOT ENDING AND 100 YEARS OF". It is usually plastered on syndication and DVD by the previous logo. * Sometimes, the logo is still. * On one 2012 episode of Comedy World, the characters are holding balloons. * A rare short version was made with only the characters and text already formed. This was seen on season 1 of Bedroom Antics. However, season 2 has the normal logo. * On Eric's Second Minigame Central for Wii, Wii U, PS3 and XBOX 360, there are no effects. Also, this logo is still. This is not on the PS4 and XBOX ONE versions, as it has the 11th logo instead. * On An Eric Christmas, the logo is byline-less. "MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM" is above "GoAnimate Pictures" and the logo is snowing. * On Eric's Halloween, Eric is in a ghost outfit, and the text is red and blue, plus Eric is close to the screen. * On Pretty Girl Enterprises films, the characters are replaced by a girl. FX/SX: Characters dancing and Fireworks. Music/Sounds: *September 17, 2011-May 15, 2012: Same as The Paramount 2011 logo. *May 16, 2012, July 8, 2012: Same as Warner Bros. Pictures 2003 logo. *June 17, 2012-May 17, 2013: Same as the Universal Pictures 1990 logo. Availability: No longer current. This logo made its debut in the GoAnimate 2000 (also known as GoAnimate Remastered) series on the "GoAnimate Kidz & Teenz" channel, which is from 2012, and the "Over 100 Years" variant was beautifully restored on the 2017 DVD and Blu-ray releases of the GoAnimate 2000 films, distributed by Warner Home Entertainment; ironically enough, current reruns of this series aren't so lucky; except for "Eric's Great Adventure," this logo was plastered with either the Warner Bros. Television, ABC Television, or the later GoAnimate Pictures logos on reruns. Robyn's Journey kept the "Over 100 Years" logo when it was released on video and DVD, so you can see it on there. On "Boomerang", Chef Eric and Comedy World have this logo intact. The "100th anniversary" and "Over 100 years" variant was seen on The Eric Show with balloons, these variants were sadly plastered with the 2015 logo! These variants thankfully were restored for DVD and Blu-Ray in 2016. The rare short version can be seen in Bedroom Antics for season 1, but replaced by the 2015 logo on the DVD release GoAnimate: An Eric Specialty with Eric and Brian and Bedroom Antics. It was restored on Blu-Ray releases though. This logo was also used to plaster the Business Friendly Studios logos. Scare Factor: Low. 10th Logo (May 18, 2013-2014) Goanimate is hungry.png Goanimate.png Goanimate1001.png Goanimate1002.png GoAnimateBedroom.jpg gadance.jpg screen(10).jpg Goanimate lastly.png Nicknames: "Eric Pointing", "What Are You Doing?", "Eric Alone" Logo: On a green background, we see Eric pointing at the screen. Below him is the text: "GOANIMATE PICTURES". Variants: * The network, Nickelodeon, normally edits out GoAnimate Pictures logos. "Rich Dad" keeps this logo intact, except they put in an "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" line below GOANIMATE PICTURES. * "CELEBRATING OVER 100 YEARS" can be seen above in 2013 movies. Two versions exist, the filmed version has the text in New Courier font, the videotaped version has the text stretched and in orange. * On Nelvana programs, Eric is replaced by the Nelvana Polar Bear. * On the final season of Bedroom Antics, the logo has a rainbow background, and Eric says "Huh?". *On direct-to-video releases, Eric is replaced by a square and fast food hamburgers are inside. You can hear Eric (who is offscreen) saying "Yum, yum, yum." The text is larger in this variant. *On reruns of The Sara Show of the era, Brian, Kate, and Mrs. Read come in and say to the logo, "Screw you, Eric! Screw you! We're with you, for god's sake!", then they kick it, however, Brian stubs his toe in the process. They jump off-screen as Brian holds his foot while howling in pain. The music is the cute little ditty due to their appearances. Look for this variant on GoAnimate Adultz. *In it's last few days, Eric is replaced by all characters dancing, or the text is larger than usual. Music/Sounds: Two trumpet notes. Availability: No longer current. Can occasionally be seen on PBS and GoAnimate Adultz. The rerun Sara Show variant is seen on the last episode of The Eric Show (2006-2016) but "for god's sake!" was taken out, though their mouths sync it. Also seen on the final season of Bedroom Antics. The Nelvana variant is rare as it is plastered more in the USA than it is in Canada. The BA variant is so rare that it was plastered on DVD and VHS releases by the 10th logo. This logo was used in tandem with the next logo until its retirement. Scare Factor: *None; you'll just be annoyed by the lack of the characters which has graced the GoAnimate Pictures name (they are still the mascots) for over 10 years since the characters were created. *Medium for the BA variant because of the swirly rainbow background. *Low for The Sara Show variant. 11th Logo (June 4, 2013-November 25, 2015) By this time, GoAnimate Pictures had billions of responses to return the characters. GoAnimate Pictures and its employees did. Also, TimeWarner regained control of GoAnimate affiliates, but Tori Net still owned the original films. In which, TimeWarner decided to acquire Tori Net from News Corporation. In 2015, Comcast bought the company and made a huge profit from it. In November 2016, The company began to be owned by TimeWarner again after almost being bought out by NBCUniversal (the company that owns Comcast) Nicknames: "The Characters' Return!", "Flags With Letters", "Eric Can Dance? IV" Logo: On a gold background, we see a flag wave with the letter G on it. Then we see a flag wave with the letter O on it. The entire thing keeps going until we zoom out from the last flag to see that the flags have spelled GOANIMATE. Then "Pictures" fade on a blank flag. The familiar characters walk in. They look around, then start dancing. The flags stop waving. The byline "A Time Warner Company" appears below. The characters wink one time. Variants: * On "The Funnies" and "Cute Kittens", a Scottish kitten walks in, mutters to himself, then jumps on the characters until they are too weak to move. He then looks at us and meows then says "No more of this crap! Just end the show!". On The Funnies episode "The $1,000,000 Pet Shop" and the Cute Kittens episode "Bouncy Fun/Cats and Dogs", (both shows' pilots) after "Just end the show!" he says "Poor Eric...". As he says that, Eric gets back up, and after the cat says "Poor Eric...", Eric runs and yells, "NO!" and crashes into the camera, smashing the screen. Then he falls off, and we see whatever logo would appear at the end. * Starting in April 2015, "A Comcast Company, A Division of Tori Net" appears instead, due to Comcast owning GoAnimate and Tori Net reviving. * A shorter version of the logo exists. Music/Sounds: Two drumbeats, then a trumpet fanfare, then the cute little ditty from logo 4. Availability: No longer current. Can be seen on GoAnimate-produced films and shows on Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and more. Can also be seen on reruns of the GoAnimate 2000 (plastering the 8th logo) and GoAnimate '90s series on the Go!Animate Channel. Later episodes of The Sara Show also have this logo as well. Scare Factor: Low. None for The Sara Show variant. 12th Logo (November 26, 2015-December 30, 2016) By this time, Comcast was beginning to try to protect GoAnimate from a buyout from HTML5. Comcast won, but they had to gain thousands of dollars/pounds to save it from HTML5's buyout. Comcast (which had recently bought itself from International Family Entertainment) made an agreement with TimeWarner that GoAnimate would be a joint venture between the two companies. Nicknames: "8-bit Eric", "Eric Holding the Flag" Note: The picture on the right is the non-CGI variant. Logo: On a plain white BG, Eric walks in, and takes a large toolbox in. He opens it, digs through, and holds up a large CG model of the flag from logo 10, turning him into a CG version of himself. "A Comcast company" fades in under ("A TimeWarner Company" starting in September 2016), and Eric winks and says "GoAnimate!". He then walks out. Variants: *On shows, the logo is shortened down to just Eric saying "GoAnimate!", which is more common. *There is also a non-CGI variant, but it only appears on reruns of The Funnies. *On Apocalypse Massacre, Eric is holding a chainsaw as well as the flag. FX: The CGI model, and Eric's animation. Music/Sounds: An 8-bit rendition of Eric's ditty followed by Eric's line. In the short version, it's just the last four notes. Trivia: The animation program used to make the model, RenderMan, was used by Pixar to make Tin Toy and many other shorts, as well as movies like Toy Story. Availability: No longer current. Seen on all old GoAnimate shows. Mostly on new episodes of the BBC shows P.S. 3538 and Sticks n' Stones. Also shown on current episodes of Comedy World and Comedy Land, as well as the new NBC shows Apocalypse Massacre and GoNinjago!, which are co-produced with GoAnimate. Scare Factor: Same as logos 6-9. 13th Logo (January 1-April 30, 2017, March 14, 2018- ) Nicknames: "CGI Eric", "Another Celebration", "105 Years" Logo: A black screen saying "Celebrating 105 Years..." in the Dom Bold font appears. Then we see Eric in CGI saying "Surprise!!!!!" as the background becomes white. Balloons fly up and confetti flies everywhere, while the name and the byline fade in below. Variants: *On GoAnimate Pictures' 105th Birthday Spectacular!!! (2017), Comedy World (2006-2016, reruns), and Comedy Land (2016-present), Eric is not in CGI and balloons are casting over him. *Shortened versions have just Eric saying "Surprise!" and a short version of Eric's Ditty. *On Eric's First Birthday, there is a Pretty Girl Enterprises version of the logo. *On The New Road Rash Show, there is no confetti and the background is blue (a reference to the 5th logo.) This is only on the premiere episode. *A rare version exists where the byline is not there. This is probably due to an error. FX/SFX: Eric in his CGI form. Music/Sounds: Silence on the first part. After Eric says his lines, party sounds are heard. A remix of Eric's Ditty can be heard too. Availability: No longer current. It was first seen on GoAnimate Pictures' 105th Birthday Spectacular!!! (2017), and last seen on an episode of Comedy Land. Scare Factor: Minimal. Eric's sudden appearance may make viewers jump. Note: The picture on the right is the non-CGI variant. By April 30, 2017, this logo was gone. The company was later bought out by The SuperMarioLogan Company. All of its assets were liquidated into The SuperMarioLogan Company. At this time, fans started to miss the flag and the original characters. On December 19, 2017, The SuperMarioLogan Company announced GoAnimate Pictures would return in 2018. The logo returned on March 14, 2018. 14th Logo (January-March 4-14, 2018) Nicknames: "Classic Characters", "Eric and the Flag II" Logo: We see the characters run up onto grass. The characters then start dancing. Then Eric looks at the screen and winks. The name and byline fade in below. FX/SFX: The characters dancing. Variants: *Some shows have the characters on a white background. *A more common, shorter version of this logo exists, where the logo is cut down just to the last 3 seconds. This can be found on Comedy Land. *On Tales Of Orange Puff, the characters get hit with a guitar, where the classic "KABONG!!!" sound comes in. *On Prepare for an Incision, the characters are slightly bleeding, which makes it more exceptical for films. This also appears on other adult movies. *A shortened version is on Comedy Land. However, the long version was used when it first appeared. *Once, the byline was written so that it implied that Comcast owns TimeWarner. After some speculation, Comcast owning TimeWarner was confirmed false. *On Eric's Easter Party, there is a Pretty Girl Enterprises version of the logo, because Pretty Girl Enterprises helped work on the special. Music/Sounds: A nice classical guitar version of Eric's Ditty. Availability: Current. First seen on an episode of Comedy Land and Last seen on Eric's Easter Party. Scare Factor: None. Many people love this logo as it is a homage to the classic characters. Low to Medium for the Tales of Orange Puff and Prepare for an Incision variants. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:2010 Category:2014 Category:2012 Category:2006 Category:2003 Category:2000 Category:1997 Category:2011 Category:2013 Category:1994 Category:GoAnimate Logos